I Am the Doctor
by thendoftime
Summary: A collection of poems about the Doctor's travels from Gallifrey to to Trenzalore.
1. A Time to Sleep

_This is the first poem of my DW collection. I'll take any suggestions._

**A Time to Sleep**

Tenth's Farewell

* * *

900 years drifting in the universe

One would think it too long

900 years floating among the stars

And now right is bleeding into wrong

...

I have seen towering red nebulas

Crimson cathedrals against the black of night

I have stood in the passing of time

And burned out stars, fiery with light

...

900 years of the universe

Travelling on with slowing breath

I think the end is drawing near

It is time to stop dancing with death

...

Perhaps it has been too long

The voices call for the final bow

I have been running, faster than ever

My song is ending now

After all, 900 years of the universe has taught me

There is always a time to sleep


	2. Thoughts on a Clock (Continued)

A finished version of the poem "Thought on a Clock", from the 2013 Christmas Special of DW, written by Eric Ritchie Jr. (a.k.a. Steven Moffat). This is simply my rendition of what I imagined the rest of the poem to be like.

**Thoughts on a Clock (My Version)**

* * *

The clock tolls with piercing chimes

Its hands too swift to be outrun

Yet we ignore trivial notions like time

As the clock slips away from one

...

And in comes two, then three, then four

Lazy, wasted hours we cannot revive

The sun is not as high as it was before

But the clock is already striking five

...

In the boundless realms of five, six, and seven

We are bursting with adventure and glee

It is only when eight rolls around in succession

That the clock moves more frantically

...

The eighth holds snippets of happier times

Before concluding on a sour note

Now the clock thunders right past nine

A wintry hour where the end draws ever close

...

Never has there been a lonelier hour than ten

Where the song's end is near and regrets float astray

But still warmer winds are blown in again

But all too quickly, we must give the moment away

...

And eleven's hour is the final hour

To pour all of life into that fragment of time

Evading farewells and clinging to spoiled power

Before we all fall down to the beating chimes

...

And now it's time for one last bow

Like all your other selves

Eleven's hour is over now

The clock is striking twelve's

...

The silence while the gears crank

And winding, brass hands click and hum

It's the time for one final act of thanks

To all the people we've become

...

The night is high, time to rest

Alas, we all have worn away

These weary hours are over at last

The clock is pointing to a new day


	3. The Day of the Doctor

Quick poem concerning the Doctor and his travels! Thank you for reading!

**The Day of the Doctor**

* * *

When I was young I would look up to the sky

And wish that I could reach it

So one day I stole a beautiful machine

And sailed off into the stars

I didn't know where I was going

And I didn't know who I was

...

I traveled past twisting galaxies,

Spiraling nebulas towering in a crimson haze

Through imploding worlds and black holes

The past, the future, and a thousand faces

And soon everything I had done, everything I was

Spread across time and space

...

But I still didn't know who I was

...

I found the best of friends

And I lost the ones I loved

I've cried a river, I've cried two ponds

I had my hearts broken and my body torn

I kissed my true love's lips

And held a hand, tired and worn

...

But I still didn't know who I was

...

And then one day

The day all the stars of all the worlds

Decided to go dark

I killed my own people

And with their blood on my hands

I turned my back and flew on

...

And I still didn't know who I was

...

I kept changing, kept running away from death

I treasure each life, each line, each breath

And so many times because of my weakness

I let the ones I loved slip away

They were far too wonderful, I was far too weak

But I never forgot them, and I never will

...

But I still didn't know who I was

...

And the scars of the past

Still cling to me today

Disaster follows me, like a storm in my wake

The scars of my journey, from birth to death

Are spread across space and time and will haunt me

'Til the end of time, 'til my final breath

...

But I still didn't know who I was

...

The lonely traveler and his beautiful machine

That is who I've been

I have a name

But it is shrouded and hidden

For the universe knows me as one man

But I never accepted that man

...

Because I still didn't know who I was

...

Until today, this one shining day

Where the lonely traveler

Becomes lonely no more

Because today

Of all the other days in time and space

Is the day I make my stand

...

Today

The universe will know

I am the Doctor


End file.
